halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fright Yard
Fright Yard was one of the four scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It took place in an abandoned shipping yard overrun by two gangs. The scarezone was located in the New York Backlot. History and Location For their 2004 event, Universal would build two huge scarezones in between Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios, one of which was Fright Yard. Universal built large, destroyed fake buildings and other things to show the chaos of a town overrun by gang violence. The scarezone would be the first and only scarezone located in the New York Backlot. The New York Backlot is an area that enters from the Lost Continent and exits out of New York, near where the New York Public Library. The area is in the backlot of the Universal Studios park near where the soundstages are located. This would be the only time the New York Backlot was used for a scarezone. The scarezone was also one of the first times Universal acknowledged its Halloween Horror Nights fanbase as it graffiti'd the usernames of a few members of the Halloween Horror Nights fan community on the walls. Fright Yard would be very popular with guests and would go on to win the Scarezone of the Year award in 2004. Website The website's story tells of a man calling 911, telling the dispatcher he's stuck at the freight yard, surrounded by punks armed with chainsaws and flamethrowers. When the police arrive, they find no sign of a struggle, but the man is having a mental breakdown. Most peculiar is the circular burn mark on his skin. According to the police report, this isn't the first time something like this had happened at that particular freight yard. Description Explore an abandoned fright yard where grisly frights await behind every piece of rusty metal. Story An ominous industrial landscape of rusty trucks, stacked freight containers, and burning buses, The Fright Yard is infested with the worst society has to offer. You suddenly find yourself caught between "survivor clans" where The Demented lie in wait for The Twisted and both tribes are waiting for you. Armed with chainsaws and flame-throwers, they hide, lurk, and stalk guests in this heavy metal maze. Even with police choppers hovering above, this is a twisted and terrifying turf war that has no rules. Experience Scattered throughout the scarezone were fallen buildings and metal objects painted with graffiti. Fire spurted everywhere and there were even scareactors with flamethrowers. Evil bloodied gang members would roam the streets. The Chainsaw Drill Team made an appearance here. Pictures FYW.png|The website page for Fright Yard. Fright Yard Incident Report.jpg|An incident report that appeared on the Fright Yard website page. Fright Yard Entrance.JPG|The entrance to the scarezone (Lost Continent end). Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. Fright Yard Graffiti.jpg Fright Yard Trailer.jpg Fright Yard Fire 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yrad Bright Lights.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Lights.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 8.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 7.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Graffiti 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 6.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Truck.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Fog.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 5.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Fire.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 4.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Barrels.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 3.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Alley.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Cage.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Fright Yard Scareactor 1.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Graffiti.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Fright Yard Barrels.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Tatoo Guy.jpg|Image from Chainsawwolf's Photobucket. HHN XIV Barbed Wire Scareactor.jpg|Image from Chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Fright Yard Truck 2.JPG|Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. Fright Yard Truck Scareactor.JPG|Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. Fright Yard Overviwe.JPG|Image from the now defunct, hauntzone.net. Fright Stuff.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Fright Stuff 3.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Fright Stuff 2.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Trivia *Universal graffiti'd the usernames of many Halloween Horror Nights fans around the scarezone, such as Dr. Freak, ChainsawWolf, and French Cowboy. *This was the only scarezone that was located in the New York Backlot. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Scarezone of the Year Category:Original scarezones Category:New York Backlot Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando